


A Lioness' Needs

by Slashlion93



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/F, Fem-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashlion93/pseuds/Slashlion93
Summary: When Sarabi has needs that Mufasa is to busy to satisfy, who will help her? WARNING:Femslash





	A Lioness' Needs

Sarabi sat at the peak of Pride Rock deep in thought when someone came padding up to her.

"Hello my queen.," a dark tan, red eyed lioness purred.

Hey Zira...," the orange eyed lioness said.

"How about we take a walk, hmm?," suggested Zira. The two females slowly climbed down the giant rock and made their way out into the grasslands. There was a certain feeling that came from within Sarabi. The fact was: she was in heat. Mufasa was her mate, yes, but he was far too busy with his kingly duties to satisfy her. There was Taka, but he was in love with the lioness beside her. Zira had noticed her friend was in need of release so she gently pushed her head underneath her chin. The immediate reaction from the beige female was to purr.

"What are you..." Sarabi tried to say, but was silenced by a lick on her muzzle.

"You need this. I can smell it.," Zira whispered seductively in her ear.

"I...I...," Sarabi tried again, pinning her ears and crossing her hind legs.

"Hush, I won't hurt you. I promise.," Zira said gently.

"It's not that...what if Muffy finds out...," Sarabi questioned.

"He knows. I spoke to him and he said as long as you don't mate with another male, he's find with it.," Zira assured her. The orange eyed lioness was still nervous because her red eyed friend wasn't exactly the gentlest of creatures. She would soon be proven wrong when Zira began to lick her neck, chest and finally sink her tongue deep into Sarabi's already moistened slit.

"Ah...ah...," Sarabi moaned in sheer bliss as she felt her release near. She stifled a roar as she came hard on her dark tan friend's muzzle.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you.," Zira purred.

"Thank you. Now let me return the favor...," Sarabi growled seductively as she licked her lover's muzzle. Said lioness began to purr wildly as a tingle shot all the way up her spine. With eyes full of lust, Sarabi continued to lick downward until she came within an inch of Zira's femaleness which smell sweet to say the least. When she began lapping at the pink flesh, a growl escaped her partner's maw. The pleasured lioness only panted and growled until she roared in pure ecstasy upon her climax.

"Where did you learn to do it so well?," Zira wondered.

"I could ask you the same thing.," came Sarabi's reply.

"I do it all the time with other lionesses. It's too painful when I mate with Taka."

"Same with Muffy... I've actually done it with Fina before I got married.,".

"That explains it.," Zira chuckled.

"Same to you.," Sarabi chuckled back. They both lied their heads on their paws and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
